Take the Bull by the Horns
by ynabolic
Summary: Sheldon gets a call that disrupts everything in his life. For better or worse, he's going to have to leave everything behind but it might do him a world of good in the long-run. And Penny might just be along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter 1. Call from Home**

"Shelly, please" Missy pleaded "Junior ain't got much left"

"Missy, I cannot fathom how I can help our older brother, Junior brought this upon himself. He should have thought of his family first!" Sheldon's was shaking his head from the other side, his face pale, and the palm holding the phone is sweaty.

He hated this, he truly hated this. But more than that, Sheldon hated his brother more. And now, they're asking for his help.

"He _is_ thinking about them now! I can't do it, we're incompatible. Only daddy and you two are same."

"I am not- I ca- I don't want to!" With that, the young physicist slammed the phone back.

It rang a minute later. He pulled the cord viciously to disconnect.

It was George Jr's fault. Bull fighting. Of all the career moves that he could've taken, this topped it. He's decided to ride a bull for a living and proven that he is his father's son.

Of all his childhood tormentors, Jr. was one of the top five. And now the brute needed his help.

His musings were interrupted when Penny barged in, no doubt trying to loot free coffee again. He observed her, waiting to see how many minutes it'll take to notice his presence.

"Sheldon!" She gasped, clutching the cup to her chest. "You scared me! what were you doing skulking around there?"

"Observing the time it would take for you to notice me." He raised an eyebrow sardonically.

"Oh, well don't just stand there. You want any?" She raised the coffee pot.

"No, thank you" He walked to the counter and sat down.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't get it. Why do you always make a full batch if you ain't gonna drink some?"

Sheldon winced at her butchering the english language. "I do not like drinking coffee, high caffeine so early in the morning will only disrupt my daily nutrition intake _and_ my cicardian rhythm."

"So why do you make them large?" she shook the full coffee pot in his direction.

"Because you are always here, *stealing* the coffee, resulting in insufficient morning beverage for Leonard and I, thus, I have decided to simply adjust the quantity to accommodate all three of us"

He raised an eyebrow again in her direction and for a moment, Penny was speechless. She never realized that Sheldon has taken the time and money to adjust shopping for coffee grounds and making the beverage for her benefit.

"I- um thank you, sweetie" She really didn't know what else to say. Sheldon may be condescending, an ass at times, childish but one thing has always been clear. He takes great care of his friends—something that she can't really say about the rest of the boys.

Penny never actually considered it seriously but that so-called prank in the Arctic should have been enough to cut all ties with the three but Sheldon stuck it with them. Even Raj who depended on Sheldon's research funding was spared the actual consequence of their actions.

It made the tall genius more endearing in her eyes.

"You're really a sweetie, Moonpie" she whispered softly.

But that wasn't really possible with Sheldon's vulcan-like hearing. "Only Meemaw calls me Moonpie"

"Sheldon, we're gonna head out now!" Leonard called out, towing Penny by her elbows. They were still in the process of beta dating and the homunculus has been more possessive than usual.

Sheldon didn't even look up, he simply shook his head and started typing furiously.

A Skype call interrupted his research. It was an anonymous account. He weighed on whether to answer it or not. At first, he merely ignored the incessant noise, cancelling the call but after the fifth ring, he felt helpless and so he clicked 'enter' accidentally accepting the call.

It was a little girl… who had blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

The girl swallowed nervously, from her features, Sheldon pegs her age to be between 5 and 7.

"I'm your niece, Sue Ellen!" She smiled, bobbing her head.

"Oh! of course, Sue Ellen, what brings you online and to my computer?"

"I heard Auntie Missy, she said that you could help my Daddy! Can you help my daddy, Uncle Shelly?"

"I- I do not know how to answer you"

"Sue Ellen!" A foreign voice exclaimed. Two seconds later, a red head came on screen. "Are you messin' with th' PC again!"

"I just wanted to talk to Uncle Shelly to helping Daddy!" Defended the little girl.

"Oh, don't you do that! your uncle is very busy and shouldna' be disturbed." The red head looked at the screen and paused to send him a scowl before logging off.

That was weird.

* * *

Penny was exhausted. After another beta-date test with Leonard, she almost called it quits. The restaurant was nice enough; it was Italian and she loved carbs in all forms but it was also quite predictable. _Italian, really!?_

It didn't help the smug look Leonard sported going into the restaurant, as if to display her to full effect. She's more than that and recently, she feels that Leonard was part of the problem of more and more of her problems.

His views of her elevate her confidence but at the same time, limits her space. It's as if the more he sees her as the gorgeous blonde neighbour with limited prospects, the more she tries to remain within those parameters. Sheldon, for all his rudeness has always been perplexed when Penny suggests that she couldn't do something and that makes her work triple hard to actually achieve it.

So after a mediocre date, with Leonard trying to be amusing and charming with little success, they ended it on a flat nose. A peck and they decided to just call it a night.

An hour after getting in, Penny hears Sheldon's signature knock.

When she opened the door, Sheldon looked remarkably awake for 10p.m. and somewhat nervous.

"May I come in?" He asked somewhat breathlessly, holding his laptop to his _broad_ chest? What the- Either she drank too much red juice in that dingy restaurant or she's lacking sleep. Either way, she might be hallucinating because when did Sheldon—all versions of him— have a studly chest?

Though come to think of it, she has noticed that those biceps has become thicker. Hmmm.

"Penny, given my um somewhat limited experience of familial norms and customs, I feel behooved to seek your expertise on this particularly minuscule matter"

It took a couple of seconds, by couple, Penny meant 50 seconds in total to get what Sheldon just said. "So you need my help with your fam?"

"Yes, that is what I just said. Keep up, Penny! I have recently been requested to extend more than just financial assistance to my immediate family"

Penny stopped, awed a bit. She knew that Sheldon's family wasn't as well off as Leonard's but it still came as a surprise that he admitted to giving money—however involuntary it was said.

"What do they want then?"

"My brother has recently taken on a very ill-advised career path. I believe that a decade as a menial worker at one of the oil companies has driven him to desperation, resulting in him taking on bull riding"

"Wh- what!? Bull riding?" Penny almost spilled her tea.

"Yes and now he needs to have an operation and a bone marrow transplant. Unfortunately, I am the only one that is of the same or should I say compatible biology"

"So… are you asking what?"

"I refused. Obviously" He then proceeded to tell her about Missy's call and the mysterious Skype from his niece.

"What!? Sheldon, that's family! you don't turn your back on family! and would it really kill you to donate?"

"It will greatly inconvenience me and I am in the midst of a breakthrough. Helping my brother has already cost me my comic books to dwindle from 150 per semester to 70 per semester, that's more than half, Penny!"

Penny grabbed his arm and stronghold him to her couch. "Sheldon, my brother is a juvenile criminal that's in and out of local prison and rehabs but I would gladly drop everything to donate my _kidney_ if needed because that's what families do for each other. And that goes the same for you" She poked him on his 'broad' chest.

"I'm not sure we have the same family, Penny. My brother has turned his back on the family long before this injury. He abandoned Mama, Missy, Meemaw after we turned our backs on my drunken father. He idolized him. All 190lbs of spitting, drink binging, adulterous texan. He didn't understand how we could turn our back on family but what Junior didn't realize was that they both turned their backs on the family first!"

It was the first time that Sheldon spoke so plainly and passionately about something other than physics.

"But still… Sheldon, doesn't that make it more important for you to step up now? You told me that your niece called you. Your five-year old niece!"

"Seven"

At Penny's look. Sheldon defended. "What? she could also be seven. My brother never really talked too much about his life after he got married. We haven't talked in 10 years, Penny!"

"So, it's okay for you to give up blood, sweat, and even your sanity for a stupid film or comic book but not for your family? That is really screwed up"

"You don't know what it's like, Penny! Living with someone like Junior. Both my father and brother made fun… no, had fun with people who didn't confer to their lifestyle. It was sweet relief to be out of that house and not under their influence and presence"

"So that makes it easier to turn your back now!? It's not just Junior anymore Sheldon. By doing this, you're also betraying your twin sister, your mother, your Meemaw, and even your niece! The guy that I've know for more than 5 years now will never do that!"

Sheldon was quiet. "So, you truly believe that I need to do this?"

"Yes"

"I would need… time to think about this"

Penny smiled gently. Sheldon oftentimes appeared callous and cold but once you explained it to him, he usually does the right thing. "You know what I think? I think that you came here because you've already decided to do it and you just needed me to confirm it. I know you, Moonpie. Even as I'm saying it now, you're already halfway there"

His lips turned up a bit before he disappeared back to his apartment.

* * *

The next day, Sheldon was walking briskly to Dr. Gablehauser's office. A folded envelope in his hand. It took him 10 drafts and five roundabout the university before he could actually give his notice.

"Dr. Gablehauser, I am here with a personal request"

Gablehauser looked up a bit worriedly. Every time he encountered the young Cooper has been a trial for his patience. It didn't help that the kid was the most intellectually gifted of the lot and he knew it. But despite the unsuccessful and humiliating ordeal with the Arctic, Gablehauser still believed that Sheldon Cooper was the best chance that Caltec had for getting the next Nobel prize.

The genius never mentioned anything but Gablehauser suspected that it had something to do with his best mates but so long as Sheldon never talked about it, they were at an impasse.

"What is it?"

"I am here to submit my application for a sabbatical"

"Sabbatical! Cooper, now is not really a good time to do that! You are just earning your reputation back, stopping now would signal negatively to your peers"

"It cannot be helped. After consulting with experts, I have gleaned that this is the correct course of action. It is family-related, Dr. Gablehauser. My family in Texas and I do not hope for your understanding in the matter. Either way, you may consider this an application for sabbatical or a resignation. I will be away for the better part of the year to repair some family matter regardless of your decision."

Gablehauser looked up perplexed. Always. This kid just didn't know how to ask nicely but then again, you don't need to be nice when your this intelligent like young Dr. Cooper.

"I will give you a year. Go beyond it and I'm posting for vacancy the day after."

Cooper didn't say anything, merely nodded before turning his back.

* * *

"I am leaving."

Conversation ceased. The three guys were debating on the semantics with the latest news that they were going to make a Batman series called 'Gotham' and the talk shifted from the boy Bruce to the name of the series.

"For Galveston. On the morrow. Leonard, I apologize for the short notice but I am invoking Section 4 Para 3 of the roommate agreement on emergencies."

"What emergency!?" Leonard exclaimed standing up.

"I have just heard from my twin sister, Missy that my brother's condition has worsened and my immediate presence and cooperation is needed immediately in Dallas GH. The operation and subsequent recovery will take closer to a year. I have arranged with the University to grant me a Sabbatical for that long. I will, of course, miss our nightly conversations and movies and takeouts, however, as I have recently learned; this is a non-debatable social responsibility. And as I believed myself to be a Southern gentleman, I will heed the advice of the expert in this group on matters of social protocols."

Penny was speechless for a lot of reasons. First, because he didn't say how long he had to be gone, second, because he actually followed her advise, and lastly but more importantly, that Sheldon considered her the 'expert' on something among a group of scientists.

"So… you'll be gone for over a year, Sheldon? This also violates our relationship agreement."

"I am aware, Amy. I apologize as well and invoking Section 10 of our agreement. I believe that we can no longer continue with this relationship."

Amy stood up, alarmed "But I am willing to wait and continue through long-distance relationship"

"But that is neither fair to you or me. With the family at the forefront of my mind, continuing on would be unfair. I cannot in good conscience be distracted"

"But-"

"It is already done, Amy and I hope that you will respect my decision"

"This was without consultation with me Sheldon. It was very clear in the relationship agreement that everything would be discussed prior to any decisions"

"Yes but Section 10, paragraph 11, bullet 19, and sub-bullet 8 states that in case of emergencies of either party; an immediate decision does not need to be debated or aired to the other party"

Penny was getting a bit annoyed with her so-called 'bestie,' what the hell is wrong with the girl!? She knew that it was abrupt but trying to push yourself into the relationship at the cost of family just looks done in poor taste.

It also shocked Penny. Sheldon never mentioned that he was going to be gone for a year! She thought that he'll just visit for a week or two, do the procedure and come back. But a year was unexpected.

But she will be the most supportive one in this group when standing by family.

"I think it's good Sheldon, family should always come first." Penny stands up and leans over to kiss his cheek.

The small smile that appears is heartening.

Her wackadoodle was going to be okay. She'll make sure of it.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N: Need to do some massive research and notes with this story...**

 **Chapter 2. Welcome home, Shelly**

Texan sun. How he _didn't_ miss it. Sure, California was hot but Texas weather was very different and those hats! Do they really need them?

"Shelly, Shelly!" Only one person has the guts to actually call him that and in broad daylight! Of course, Missy would be picking him up. She smothered him with a hug after jumping a bit in giddiness "Oh, I knew you gonna change your mind, you'll always be the good brother, Shelly! I'm so proud of you"

"Missy, kindly control your feminine impulses. The stifling heat is already smothering me, your man arms is further cutting off my oxygen. Let go, let go" He squeaked and squawked.

"Well, no wonder, Lil' Brother. What're you doing wearin' clothes n' clothes in Texas, honey?"

"Yes, I see my dilemma. Penny has warned me of this and already dragged me to the mall to purchase appropriate clothing for such a weather. I had it shipped though and will be arriving tomorrow."

"Penny huh?" Missy raised an amused eyebrow "But I betcha she haven't gotten the good ol' hat" She pitched a classic cowboy hat on his head.

"Really, Missy... is this necessary?" Sheldon was trying to remove it while walking with a clingy Missy.

"Shelly, this is the first time you'll be staying in Texas for long-term since you moved away when you were 11 years old! Immerse yourself in the culture besides, you don't have sunscreen that can beat that sun as well as them old classic cowboy hat"

"I never visited for a good reason!" They reached Missy's beatdown truck and Sheldon was alarmed to see his sister's engine light blinking, reminiscent of Penny's car. From there, he started _commenting_ on all the wonderful things that California has but was absent in Texas; like a local comic book store, cinemas dedicated solely to Sci-Fi movies; weekly updates in the iMax, the Cheesecake factory... etc.

Furthermore, fifteen minutes of driving and he was still trying to persuade his twin sister to go to a mechanic. Sheldon started running his fingers through his hair at the lack of humidity; his hair was starting to have a mind of his own; it was dry and sticking up in places. He has also forgotten the damage it does to his skin and scalp. Sheldon needed to get to the grocery to purchase appropriate body products. "I did not miss this weather."

"Well, you been complainin' since the car ride about Houston and now Galveston, I already know that you're not fond of almost anything in Texas." Missy said drily, her mouth turned down in displeasure and her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

Penny has warned him about this. Of being too opinionated and hurting people's feelings, as such, Sheldon decided to apply his newly mastered social skill. He mustered his strength and replied quietly, "But I missed you as well, Missy... Our family is something that is lacking in California."

Missy's head whipped around in surprise. This was the first time that Sheldon ever uttered something so straightforward and sweet. She shot him a blinding smile "I missed you too, Shelly and I'm glad you're home, mighty glad"

Sheldon ignored her horrendous grammar and felt a pang in his chest at how much it reminded him of his next door neighbor. He will miss Penny as well.

* * *

 **In Texas: 11:00 a.m.**

The hospital was big as all hospitals were wont to be. And intimidating, the only relief that he felt was the fact that hospitals were always clean. Missy parked in the underground area, Sheldon insisted on going to the hospital first before unpacking. "Why are you insisting, Shelly?"

"Because I haven't eaten in the last few hours" When Missy looked blankly, he explained "The blood tests needed to check for compatibility requires fasting. I'd rather do it now before I see Meemaw's and Momma's fried chicken... or even as the modern urban saying goes, 'before I chicken out'" He gave the little gasp-laugh as if amused by his own joke.

"Oh. Well then you'll definitely be happy to meet your niece and nephew"

"I do not have a nephew. In fact, I've never been aware of their existence until this Tuesday when someone by the name of Sue Ellen called me to ask me to help her 'Daddy'" Sheldon uttered sardonically, looking at his reflection in the mirrored elevator and seeing his hair sticking up in weird places. He tried to tame it without much success. Maybe that's why most Texan men donned the cowboy hat.

"They are just adorable! Sue Ellen is only 4 and a half while Johnny is two! They have the same blue eyes like the Coopers but their hair is somewhat a mix of copper and brown because Becca, their mother is a redhead" Yes, Sheldon distinctly recalled a sour faced woman logging off in Skype. Missy was fiddling with her phone and bringing up a photo of two kids hanging from a tree. "Ain't they cute?"

"They are indeed quite aesthetically pleasing but then again, our genes are quite superior both physically in our case and intellectually, in _my_ case" He said smugly, ignoring the perplexed look from some of the other elevator passengers.

When the doors opened, as the self-proclaimed Southern gentlemen, he let her pass by first, "Oh Shelly, I really did miss you" Missy said sarcastically, something that went right over her twin brother's head.

As they were walking in the hospital hallways, Missy started noticing the orderly, some nurses, and even patients, giving Sheldon a second look. Missy looked sideways and had to admit that the two of them were a nice looking pair. It was two decades late but it seems that Shelly is developing quite nicely. His neck doesn't look like an ostrich anymore, the shoulders that were bony was now supported by muscle and overall, he was thicker. His face wasn't as angular anymore and the hairdo or mess that his hair has become from the drive gave him that windswept look. All he needed were some nice cowboy boots, jeans, and a polo and he'll fit right in.

"He's in Room 507" Sheldon's long strides were quite difficult to match and his steps were also fast, making Missy walk quicker than usual to catch up to him. She didn't know what's gonna happen when they meet but she thinks that it wasn't gonna be good. Junior and Sheldon has always been at each other's neck. Well, Junior more than Sheldon. Shelly mainly kept to himself when he was young, too shy to approach other children and too damned intelligent for his own good. It was harder on Junior when they advanced Sheldon to his classes and he was proclaimed the 'bright Cooper' while Junior was ridiculed because he rarely got B's in any of the subjects while Sheldon basically aced everything and then some.

One time, Junior even bullied little Shelly to do his homework, which went south fast when he got everything correct and the teachers confronted Shelly who eventually spilled the beans. Afterwards, Junior made Sheldon's life a living hell. He acted the opposite of what a big brother ought to be and her twin never forgot that.

Missy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side before they entered the room. "Shelly, he's changed. He got a job bull-ridin' and all his aggressions were mostly solved by it. Not to mention the finances. He's got everything good until this incident so please, take it easy on him"

That was almost laughable, take it easy on the brother that tormented him for the better part of his childhood!? Really, the world has turned on its behind with this event. "I will try Missy but I will not be civil if he starts spouting insults once again. I did not upchuck my life in California just to be ridiculed. I am not 8 years old anymore and I can hold my own now" He straightened his back, appreciative that he's actually gained muscle with the Xbox Wii game on fitness. Besides, he knew for a fact that though Junior was older, Sheldon was also taller than him by a few inches.

The room looked sterile, which suited the physicist just fine. And in the middle, he could see someone lying on a bed that definitely did not look like the Junior he remembered and loathed. This man had several lines on the sides of his eyes and mouth. He looked old and the somewhat sunken cheeks seemed unhealthy. In short, Junior looked really sick and frail, which is the complete opposite of the picture he remembered of his bullying brother. He thought of him like Colossus in X-men or the Hulk if he ingested red kryptonite in a crossover universe and turned bad. The man before him who looked like Xavier with a pneumonia complex was the farthest image of his brother that he expected.

Oh, Sheldon knew the diagnosis but the reality of it, slapped on his face with Junior's somewhat subdued countenance truly brought home that sickness was the ultimate equalizer.

He stepped across the threshold and was greeted enthusiastically by his mother who surged up in delight. "Shelly bean, oh my goodness, all my children in one place. Ain't this nice. Dear Lord in heaven is really merciful"

"God has nothing to do with it, Momma" his Texan slang coming out somewhat, "Junior is sick and I'm here to give some of my blood and bone marrow so he could recover and wreak havoc to the populace again"

"Now, Shelly, Junior ain't like that anymore."

"So all of you keep telling me however, I would have to discern this by myself." Sheldon approached the bed and tapped the bars a bit loudly. "Junior, Junior, wake up"

The old looking man opened one eye before smirking. The smirk he shot Sheldon looked just as mean and those sharp eyes were as cold as he remembered them. Sheldon hated his expression. He always threw that at him whenever Sheldon got an A or invitation to speak at a conference abroad. It was an insulting expression. "Well, if it isn't smelly Sheldon. What the hell you doing here, boy?" Junior threw mockingly. Typical. Junior was his father reincarnated, though Sheldon inherited his father's height, Junior got everything else from the tips of hair down to his shoe size. Junior truly lived up or down to his namesake.

"Obviously, to save your _behind_ once again. For all your talk of being tough, you don't look like anything right now, _Junior_ " He emphasized the last word to sound as insulting as he can.

"Don't need your help, Dork, go back to playing lasers in your little cave."

"I do not play with lasers. I am _not_ an experimental physicist, I am a theoretical physicist" It seems that despite his matured appearance, Junior has never moved on from high school terminologies.

"Whatever. Just get outta here before I have 'em throw you out"

"I believe that is not possible as you will need some transplant to repair the bones you have shattered with playing bull-riding with the other kids. Given our genetics, it seems that I am the only one matching yours right now. So it is best that you be nice to me"

"Never! And I don't need any... bones from you! that'd just make me weaker. Ain't gonna be taking charity from anybody"

Sheldon almost blurted out that he's been a charity case since he was admitted to the hospital. Despite his good winnings from bull-riding, he didn't have medical insurance and the prize money was gone in the first wave of monthly bills. Since then, Missy, Sheldon, and Mary have been pooling their funds to help support his family. But then again, Sheldon believes that Junior was already aware of that judging by the tightening of his lips. His eyes darting every which way in embarrassment.

"Regardless of your personal feelings and my want for vendetta. A dear friend has pointed out that you are family and will remain as such despite your actions to me and the rest of the family. I would rather not get into this discussion so early on in the process. I will take my leave now."

Junior didn't say anything, he really couldn't. For now, he was going to be indebted to Sheldon for both his life and those of his family's whether he wanted to or not.

Missy caught up to Sheldon walking towards the nurses' office. "I'm sorry about that, Shelly. He's mighty sensitive about taking your money"

"I was not really expecting a thank you card or a basket of fruits but civility was expected, at the very least. I will take the test and give what is needed, further communication is not necessary for his recovery at this point"

Missy scuffed her boots on the floor and asked in a quiet voice "Shelly, can I talk to you after them tests are done?"

" _Those_ tests. And yes, you may. You may also drive me back home to shower and change. I do not like the feeling of using the same clothing for almost 24 hours"

"I- okay, but we gotta wait for Becca. The young ones are staying at Meemaw's. Becca's staying here with Momma but Meemaw insisted that the children have less disruption to their schedule as much as possible"

"I agree with Meemaw, habits and schedules will give them a semblance of normalcy."

"I knew you'd see it that way"

"Alright, I will meet you at the parking lot and we could stop by that barbecue place that you loved so much on the way home. I have just realized that with both Momma and Meemaw in the hospital that food in the refrigerator is hardly a priority."

"You're right in that one, Shelly. Kids have been living on take out for a while now. Breaks my heart but I can't really take anymore off hours to cook 'em a proper meal. My emergency leave has already dried out since Junior was hospitalized and you know that Fudruckers ain't that considerate with their employees" Missy shrugged, looking helplessly at the floor again.

"Stop looking down, Melissa. It does not become you" Sheldon barked irritatedly.

Missy looked up, surprised by his sharp tone and she saw in that one moment how much their youngest brother has actually matured since they last saw him. He never visited that long and with that Arctic experiment, Shelly hasn't really been home for almost two years now. Sure, he phoned, Skyped, but he never actually visited. Now, he seems to be the most stable of all of them. He looked manly in confronting Junior and he's become less petulant with the way he approached bullies. Missy was really glad that another male Cooper is here now and she expressed it by hugging his torso tightly, "I'm really glad that you're here, Shelly, you were just what we needed"

She was surprised to feel his arms responding. It feels like a normal hug, not the usual automaton he emulates from before, "There, there, Sheldon's here" he whispered, patting her back lightly.

* * *

Missy steered Sue Ellen and Johnny to the parking lot, already seeing her twin leaning casually on the bumper and fiddling with his shoulder bag. As they approached, Sheldon straightened and looked down at the two awed faces of his niece and nephew. "Sue Ellen, Johnny, I'd like you to meet your uncle, the physicist, Dr. Sheldon Cooper"

"He's so tall!" The young girl announced, "You're taller than Daddy! And you're a Doctor! so did you come to cure him, Uncle Shelly?"

Sheldon cheek twitched at the nickname. "I am _not_ a medical doctor" Only Sheldon would utter the MD profession like an insult "But I will help cure your father"

"Yay!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly. Echoed by Sue Ellen.

"Where we going, Aunt Missy?" She herded all of them in, buckling the two children in the backseat with Sheldon taking shotgun. "Oh! your Uncle's treating us to some barbecue ribs and steak, you like them napalmed, right Little Sue?"

"Yep! Daddy said that Dallas bbq Bob's is the best in the county"

"Not really. Not even this city" Sheldon refuted much to Missy's irritation.

"Shelly, the kids love their small playground and they get to eat as much carrots and corn as they can. They're very family friendly"

"Well, they have to be. That's the only appeal I can actually see from that place"

"Zip it"

They arrived in record time. "I must reiterate my concern over the safety of myself and those of the children. Missy, please have the check engine light seen by an expert in automotive mechanics"

"We'll discuss it later. Good thing, it ain't Sunday or we'll be bombarded with the family crowd and that ain't something you can take this early in the trip"

They ordered some small steaks and hash browns with veggies on the side for the kids while Sheldon and Missy got the adult platter. After eating quietly for fifteen minutes, Sue Ellen asked if she could play on the in-house playroom. Missy wiped her face with a baby wipe that Sheldon always brought with him and told her to behave. She pinched Johnny's cheeks and held him while he wiggled and grumbled and tried to follow his sister.

After a while, Little Johnny started playing with the corn, shooting them in the barbecue sauce. With the toddler obviously entertained, the two adults went down to business.

"So, I believe we can converse now, Missy. What seems to be bothering you since the hospital?" Missy fidgeted for a bit, smoothing down the copper like hair of their nephew.

"Shelly, they think that he's paralyzed. Junior might be paralyzed from the waist down. We haven't really told him about it because we're afraid of his reaction but the bull double-hit him on the way down and actually pushed him to the border pen. It was awful, Shelly! We were watching from the TV because Junior hadn't called us of his new job and so we had to see it an hour late" Missy sniffed a bit, holding Johnny closer to her chest.

Sheldon was quiet and Missy was almost afraid of what his reaction was going to be "Yes, I surmised as much. When you asked for me to donate bone marrow and in the same breath, told me of his profession. I placed two and two together. Also, upon seeing his condition, his legs were atrophied while the rest of his body seemed to retain body mass, suggesting less movement in the lower half. It all added up to spinal injury. However, even with transplantation of bone marrow, mine to be precise, to remedy spinal cord lesions; the probability of him walking is slim to none. Furthermore, it is quite apparent and should be obvious that his Bull riding days are also over"

"My goodness! Shelly, what are we gonna do? You know how proud Junior is? He went into bull fighting because he couldn't take serving other people and now you're telling me that he ain't got a choice in the matter?"

"Yes, seeing as his skills and specialization are quite limited and very physical, his alternative career paths will not be as profitable. Furthermore, pursuing stem cell transplants is quite costly, even with a donor, more so than what the family has already paid this past month. We will need Plan B in this. Even with my savings, I have projected that we will only be comfortable until the fourth treatment before money becomes tighter."

"But it's already tight now, Shelly! We ain't got much left. I've placed in my savings and Momma's church group already gave donations. Meemaw's pension is already heading straight for the hospital"

"I am aware of this, Missy. Not to worry, my rather substantial income from Caltech will tide us over until summertime, at the very least. If we live prudently, I have no doubt that we could stretch it further. In addition, I am also looking into the research facilities around the Houston and Dallas area. I have submitted my undergraduate paper thesis on earthquakes and tectonic movements to certain establishments who seemed quite interested. I will weigh in their offers against each other and go from there." Sheldon said arrogantly, "Given the Shale revolution and alternative fuel initiatives in Texas, it will only be a matter of time. So you need not worry yourself over trivial matters like our family's finances."

Missy was speechless. For days now, she's been lacking sleep and grinding her teeth at night with worry over Meemaw, Momma, the children, and the future... Sheldon's unwavering gaze and surefire way of approaching things was a welcomed relief. Them Cooper men, she thought fondly, always taking the bull by its horns. Sheldon always resented Pops but he actually had the same approach; head on. Missy was so glad he's back; they never really relied too much on the youngest Cooper; thinking of him more like a child than an adult, yet here he was basically solving the family problem. A problem that has plagued the women for far too long. She saw it in Meemaw's slowing and slouching gait, Momma's prayer meetings that increased tenfold, and even Becca's bottle problem that's been increasing since Junior got admitted.

"Oh Shelly, I really don't know how we coulda survived without you for so long" She exclaimed, teary eyed but happy. It was the first full smile that she's shown since this whole incident with Junior.

"Well, that is what I have been telling Momma since going off to college but no, it seems that all it takes is a trip and a couple of cash to convince the Cooper women of my significance. Women! Oh my goodness! I forgot to call Penny. She must be furious, I have tried getting Leonard but it seems that his phone is always off the hook" Sheldon said worriedly. He started fidgeting and biting his nails in agitation.

It's funny how Shelly always got things backwards. He treated the little things like catastrophes what with his action figures getting broken and comic book folded but approached the big catastrophe's logically and solved them so easily. She remembered one summer when Shelly scavenged for used bottles to buy that Star Wars something lunchbox and almost fainted when he realized that they were sold out, yet he repaired Mrs. Benedict's computer at her flowershop like he was toastin' bread. It was so weird. And yet, assuring at the same time. He had a lot of 'em quirks and mannerisms but Shelly is a standup guy who'll stand by you through tough times. Missy guessed that Penny's partially to thank for his sudden change of heart.

She smirked before slinging an arm around Sheldon and taking a quick selfie, which she sent to Penny with a short note of saying thanks.

* * *

 **Pasadena; 8:00 p.m.**

"Have you heard from Sheldon, guys?" Penny asked for the nth time. She knew that she's starting to sound annoying but really, why haven't the Wackadoodle called to at least confirm his safe arrival.

"For the 10th time, Penny, we haven't" Leonard replied a bit annoyingly. All of them have been insufferable for the past week. With Sheldon gone, the guys have been doing... well... nothing really. For the first few days, they were celebrating, going to bars regularly, trying _unsuccessfully_ to pick up women and Leonard has also been pestering her for another date. She didn't really want to mention it but without Sheldon, all three of them were just ordinary geeks with bad hairstyle and clothes style in general.

"Well, it's just weird that he hasn't called. It's not like Sheldon to do that" Penny saw Raj whisper heatedly to Howard.

"What are you trying to say, Raj? Just spit it out" Penny glared at Howard, warning him to say it straight.

Howard replied, "We had some missed calls from Sheldon yesterday"

"What-did-you-say?" She asked slowly and dangerously.

"We were out at the bar and didn't hear the ring, besides, I only had one missed call, Leonard had 10!" Howard defended, putting up both hands.

Penny was momentarily speechless. For all their talk of past traumas over bullies and popular people, these three dwarves were actually bullies themselves. Oh sure, they guised themselves in pastel layers and form fitting clothing but beyond those fashion disasters were bullies of the classic kind. Sheldon, who by the way, looked way more normal with his height and double layered tops combined with his knowledge of American football and backwood culture would have easily fit in to any clique but he _chose_ to bunk in with these three douchebags.

"Leonard, can I talk to you?" Penny asked sweetly. The two other men in the room scrambled for the door. When it closed, she started pacing in front of the smaller 4A occupant. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I told you, I didn't hear the phone" Leonard gave her the puppy-look; pathetic, she thought. Before, it was kind of cute but now it was just plain bad... like, really bad.

"For 10 times?"

"I can call him right now and also, didn't he call you as well?"

"Missy was the one who texted me" Penny showed a photo of Sheldon being strong-armed into a selfie photo with Missy.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Because you're his best friend and roommate. Yet, you seem to be the _least_ interested in his wellbeing" Penny was exasperated. Despite Leonard's posturing and self-promotion that he _was_ the nice guy in the fourth floor of the apartment building, he displayed a lot of quality that suggested that he's the opposite.

"Why are _you_ so interested anyway? We haven't even been out for the past three days. All you keep talking about is Sheldon when we're together and now, we're still talking about him"

"I'm concerned for him, Leonard. You know how he can be"

"Yes, and right now, I'd rather not be reminded of him! Is it really so wrong to have fun for a few days now that he's gone?" Again, he had that pathetic look on his face. She sighed internally.

Penny sat down on the low table to face Leonard, she held his hands and spoke softly. "I know that you feel relief and I know that you think I'm painting you to be the bad guy. I'm not, Leonard. Sheldon is our friend and he's going through something really tough right now. He didn't say anything because that's just his way but Sheldon going home is a big thing. What's happening in Galveston is a big thing and it was enough to uproot him from us; from everything familiar to him. The very least we could do is check up on him every now and then."

Leonard had this weird look on his face, as if he's constipated but he nodded just the same. "I'll call him first thing tomorrow morning"

"Good, that's all I can actually ask of you"

* * *

 **Apartment 4B: 10 p.m.**

After trying to convince her for the better part of the hour to sleep with him, Leonard finally gave up and she could finally rest up. Penny wondered when relationships became hard. Was it really too much to ask for some reprieve from the physical aspect of their beta test?

Aside from Leonard's attempt at trying to monopolize her time, she also counter offered that they should try without sex for the better part of their test run, to see if their relationship is merely just physical. Not that the physical aspect was all that great to begin with. She was glad that she got him to agree. No sex was better than bad sex anyway.

Penny returned to the apartment somewhat mollified but still pissed with the three, she'd just finished showering when her Skype account pinged, signaling a call coming in. She looked at the account name and was happily surprised that it was Sheldon.

She opened up the connection and almost laughed out loud seeing his face all near the computer camera. "Sheldon, sweetie, you gotta step back, your nose looks like that Cyrano you keep spouting about."

"Oh, hello Penny. I am glad I was able to patch in through to you without delay. At first, I thought that the internet speed here in Texas would be a hindrance; but I was able to rectify that minor detail" He said almost proudly and Penny wondered if Sheldon tried jumping connections from a neighbor. "I apologize for not texting you at once upon my arrival. You may issue a strike due to my negligence and for my sister sending you those 'selfie' photo as they called it"

"It's okay, sweetie besides it's such a cute photo! I'm showing it to my colleagues at the cheesecake factory. They couldn't believe that you're a twin!" Yeah, the other waitresses half believed Sheldon to be a product of some experiment gone wrong.

"Humph, I admit that I am quite unique and so, the idea of another me is quite impossible."

"Yes, yes, that's what they thought" Sarcasm dripping from her tone. That's one thing she loved about conversing with her Wackadoodle, he was never offended over hearing the truth.

"Penny, I am calling to remind you to read the manual that I have left for all of you. Each manual is customized and would need to be followed to the letter, lest you want to accumulate a strike"

"I haven't gotten around to it, but I'll try to read it after handing in my class assignment"

"Oh yes! I do hope that you are enjoying your classes. I firmly believe that your aptitude and attitude will no doubt benefit you in this semester"

"Thank you, sweetie... well, I gotta go but I want you to contact me as much as you can with the progress"

"Well, not much has happened though Missy's suspicion of my compatibility with Junior was further confirmed by blood tests"

"That's good! I mean, you're happy, right? At least now you can help your brother heal."

"I am still unsure of that, the process involved in healing him would take weeks and probably months after for observation but all the womenfolk are hopeful"

"Well, I'm sure that you'd take care of everyone there, Moonpie! It's just in your nature to take charge" Penny thought that it was one of Sheldon's most endearing and irritating quality but in this case, it would be a big plus. She remembered all too well the feeling of hopelessness when her brother OD'd and had to be pumped at the hospital. He was unconscious for a month and both her parents were at their wits end by the first week. By the end of the hellish ordeal, her brother recovered and jumped right back in with his ABCs but starting with E as in ecstasy. "You make sure to take good care of them!"

"Oh, I will. I am currently drafting the workplan for the next six months to ensure that my timetable is not delayed."

She smirked, yeah that'd go really well with Missy but since it was Sheldon, Penny merely smiled, wished him luck, and said good night before logging out.

When she lied down, Penny couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. It was always good to hear that arrogant voice because for all his condescension, Sheldon always made you feel like he cared, too nosy at times with his cleaning and house rules but at the end of the day, you can count on him to care. Care enough not to let someone close to him deviate from his much structured and documented plans.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
